Invaluable Friend
by Zeldalotr
Summary: I left him, all alone. Broke a friendship that was founded on years of turmoil together. I had never made a bigger mistake. Oneshot


_**A:N// I am writing, yes that's right. So I'm deciding I need to write a few more one-shots**_

_**So here is one of them.**_

_**Invaluable Friend**_

I did what I was told.

I hated it.

I had to wonder, is this what he felt? Hating what he was told to do?

I'll never know I guess.

I reached the dead husk of the Great Deku Tree. All those years ago, he told me that when I was done helping Link, I had to come back to him. I wonder if the Great Deku Tree knew who Link was, I'm sure he had to. They were odd instructions, a fairy was supposed to stay with the Kokiri all their life.

But I guess Link wasn't a Kokiri.

The Great Deku Tree wasn't supposed to die, I was supposed to come back to him, tell him of the news. Instead, the Sprout stood watching me. I didn't say anything to him however, I didn't think that anything needed to be said.

I stood looking at the husk of the Great Deku Tree and wondered why he had given such explicit orders. Return here when all is said and done. That's what he said. Did he know he'd die?

And was this fair to Link?

He had been through so much, and lost so many friends along the way. Was it fair to leave him? I know I had been a bit annoying, he stuck me in that blasted hat more often than not.

But we had been friends. Are friends. The longest friends and the closest.

He had been through Hell, all because the cursed Goddesses had chosen him to do it. He had lost so many friends, lost his innocence, gave blood, sweat and tears for a land he had become so disenchanted with.

In the end, he hated Ganon as much as anyone else. Not because of what he did really, just because it was such a pain to finish his goal. Killing Ganon was his goal, and he would give anything to finish up and hurry it up.

As much as he loved adventuring, I suppose you can only take so many near death experiences before you become fed up. Only so many bars going up on the doors behind you before you don't even flinch, you pull out your sword with a deaden look in your eyes and a sigh.

With the thought to just get it over with, so you can go to the next damn room and get that over with too. Just a long line of getting it over with.

It was the fight with his Shadow, that was the moment you could attribute to this personality trait to him. He was a steady believer in the Goddesses until that moment, he became pessimistic about the entire outlook on life.

Why was he chosen? Why would the Goddesses let evil touch the Triforce?

Where were the Goddesses?

His simple answer was that they weren't there. His belief was confirmed in the Shadow Temple, all those spirits trapped in the Temple. Vengeful, dark, and cunning spirits.

Left behind after a betrayal, from the war started for land from the friends they embraced.

I left him. Completely alone, without a word spoken.

Would he hate me?

I would if I were him.

We didn't have the greatest relationship, I was yelling "Hey!" of "Listen!" more than anything.

But along with Sheik, who apparently was Zelda, I was his mentor. The only guide he had in this chaotic world he had to save.

I brought my hands up to my eyes, wiping away the tears that had fallen without my knowledge. I had lost my only friend too.

And for what? Because some stupid dead tree told me too?

No! With a determined look I flew back at a ferocious speed to the Temple of Time, hoping beyond all hope that I wasn't too late. Memories grazed the edges of my mind.

Memories of Link huddled in a corner as I comforted him. Memories of him yelling, eyes turning red as I was hurt. He ran towards me then, cupped my crumpled figure in his right hand while he still fought with his left hand. His voice had turned into something that wasn't so human anymore, the Skeletons he was fighting saw the change in him too.

And they ran.

But he ran faster.

It was the first time I saw him draw blood maliciously, Ganon was the second. His eyes were barren as he decapitated the first Skeleton, then almost became gleeful as he locked eyes with the second.

We needed each other.

And I had left him.

I reached the bridge, remembering when he was a small boy picking up the Ocarina. Remembering how he stood to face Ganon that day, and Ganon laughed.

Oh how he wouldn't be laughing anymore. Not today. Not when Link had effortlessly defeated him.

How many times had we crossed this bridge? How much of the world had we seen?

I raced through the barren town, the citizens having long ago fled and up the stairs to the Temple of Time.

The door was open, and the light from inside crept to the darkened world out.

I flew in, yelling "Hey!"hoping that I would find the Hero of Time still safely within the house.

My wings gave out, along with my vision as I crumpled down to the realization that I was too late. Link had left.

I started sobbing over the boy that I had left, the only friend I had. I had left him for the directions that a stupid dead tree left me!

I mustered all the strength I had a flew over to the Master Sword that he had left here, the damned piece of equipment that started this all. The sword that had abandoned Link as well, in his most precious time of need.

I fell to the floor right in front of the sword, kneeling before the petrified sword.

"I'm sorry Link."

At that moment, the Temple of Time's lights got dimmer as the light of an invaluable friend went out.

_**A:N// Sad I know, just a little blurb I thought of while listening to Gladiator.**_


End file.
